This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly to combustion systems in such engines.
A gas turbine engine includes a compressor that provides pressurized air to a combustor wherein the air is mixed with fuel and ignited for generating hot combustion gases. These gases flow downstream to one or more turbines that extract energy therefrom to power the compressor and provide useful work such as powering an aircraft in flight. Combustors used in aircraft engines typically include inner and outer combustion liners joined at their upstream ends to a one-piece stamped dome plate. The dome plate has a plurality of circumferentially spaced swirler assemblies mounted therein for introducing the fuel/air mixture to the combustion chamber.
The position of the swirler assemblies with respect to the dome plate is critical to the performance and functionality of the combustor. Consequently, dome fixturing tools are required to set the proper gap and orientation of the swirler assemblies in relation to each other and the dome plate. The use of these tools is time consuming and adds cost to the process of assembling gas turbine combustors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combustor dome assembly that can be assembled easily and quickly without the use of fixturing tools.